diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 18
(Freitag, 10.09.2010) Als Rakel in die Schule kam, übte Berath gerade am Spagat und Meister Febrosi sah zu. Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig. Rakel nahm sich vor, eine goldene Kette für die Perle zu kaufen und diese durchstechen zu lassen. Berath wollte am liebsten nach Muscheln tauchen und die Kette so mit der Zeit zu einer Perlenkette machen. James fragte "Bestehst du immer noch darauf, meine Fäden zu ziehen, Rakel?". "Naja. Ich mach das bestimmt liebevoller als du." meinte Rakel, und Berath bot seine Hilfe an, die freundlich, aber bestimmt abgelehnt wurde. So kam es, dass bald Rakel mit eine Schere und einer Pinzette über den mit Alkohol abgeriebenen Brustbereich des Meisters gebeugt zu finden war, Knoten anhob, Fadenstücke abschnitt und herauszog. Als der Faden komplett entfernt war, rieb sie vorsichtig die gut verheilte Wunde mit ihrer Salbe ein. James fragte, als Berath gerade in der Schule unterwegs war "Und? Hat Estrid dich gestern ausgequetscht?". "Ja... ich hab sie nicht belogen, aber es tat trotzdem weh... sie meinte, sie gönne mir alles Glück der Erde .... und ich... hmpf." machte Rakel. "Es tat weh, obwohl du nicht gelogen hast? Was hast du denn gesagt?". Rakel küsste sanft die Haut neben der Wunde und sagte dann "Ich hab ihr begeistert von begeisternden Dingen erzählt. Aber eben nicht alle begeisternden Dinge. Wenn du mir folgen kannst.". "Hmm.. denke schon. Darum nannte sie mich wohl einen Fuchs..." meinte James. "Wenn du ihr ein bisschen was erzählt hast, dann reicht es ihr schon, um sich den Rest zusammen zu spinnen.". Rakel dachte nach. "Ich hab ihr erzählt, dass du gut in meiner Anwesenheit die Gedanken frei bekommst. Da meinte sie irgendwas von 'Sau'. Das hab ich auch nicht verstanden.". "Sau? Verstehe ich auch nicht." meinte James. Berath tauchte wieder auf. Bearth schlug schwimmen gehen vor, aber James wollte nicht schwimmen, und Rakel wollte nicht ohne ihn. Da irgendwie die Planung stockte, machte sie sich daran, den Hof auszufegen. Die Überreste des Trainings lagen noch herum, Stroh, Stückchen vom Wachswürfel, Teile der Puppen. Rakel fegte alles sorgfältig zusammen. Unangenehme Gespräche Teil eins Meister Branwick tauchte auf. Und James sagte "Gut dass du da bist, ich wollte schon gestern mit dir sprechen. Allerdings war nach der Teerunde nicht mehr wirklich viel Zeit.". "Gut." er nickte und fragte "Allein?". James nickte und Rakel meinte "Ich verschwinde schon.". Berath folgte ihr. Draußen schlug er vor "Wir können ja lauschen gehen..." aber Rakel war strikt dagegen. Sie wandte ein "Den Meistern gebührt Respekt und anständiges Benehmen." was Berath mit "Antstandwauwau..." kommentierte. Rakel versuchte es zu erklären "Wir sind hier nicht auf einer Klosterschule oder so. Wenn was nicht für unsere Ohren ist, wird das seinen Grund haben.". Berath schlug einen Dauerlauf vor, aber dafür hätte Rakel sich umziehen müssen und dafür die beiden Meister aufscheuchen, das wollte sie nicht. Sie ahnte, was James von Meister Branwick wollte und ihre Gedanken wurden immer düsterer. Berath schlug vor "Wie wär' es mit Shoppen? Wir können einen Juwelier für die Kette suchen... oder noch mehr Schmuck für dich kaufen...". "Ich denke eine Kette reicht erstmal." meinte Rakel grinsend. "Wenn du diese Schuluniform beschaffst, bringst du mir eine mit?" fragte sie Berath und dachte, vielleicht würde er aufbrechen und welche besorgen. "Klar, kann ich machen... ist nicht sehr billig... aber ich hab ja wieder Geld." meinte er grinsend. "Du sollst sie mir nicht schenken, nur mitbringen." stellte Rakel klar. "Wenn ich sie dir nicht schenken darf bring ich auch keine mit... Ich wurde zu einem Gentleman erzogen..." meinte er. Rakel seufzte und sagte "Vielleicht kauf ich sie lieber selbst.". "Wie wäre es wenn wir zusammen die Uniformen in Nordhain holen gehen? Oder traust du dich nicht so weit von 'ihm' weg?" fragte Berath. "Doch klar. Nur wie gesagt.. ich möchte gern da sein, falls sie mit mir sprechen wollen. Vielleicht brauche ich gar keine Uniform..." erklärte Rakel leise. "Bleibst du auch mein Brüderchen, falls ich gehen muss?" fragte sie Berath. "Gehen?" fragte er zurück und schaute besorgt? "Mmmh.". "Wohin gehen?" fragte er. "Ich hab wohl eine der stillschweigenden Regeln gebrochen, fürchte ich.". Berath zupfte sich an seinem Bart. "Ich bin natürlich immer dein Brüderchen... aber ich möchte wissen wann und wohin du gehst." sagte er. Rakel sagte "Ich hoffe ich darf bleiben. Wenn ich gehen muss, sag ich dir natürlich Bescheid.". Berath stellte klar "Du wirst mich nie wieder los!". "Ich lass dich nur ungern gehen... aber warum musst du denn gehen?" fragte er. "Ich weiß ja gar nicht, ob ich gehen muss. Ich hab nur Angst, dass es so kommen könnte.". "Wenn dich jemand entführen will werde ich ihn persönlich auseinander nehmen... Ich würde meinen Vater hundert mal töten um dich zu schützen." sagte Berath und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Versprochen.". Rakel schaute schwer gerührt. "Vielleicht kannst du Jeneta einen Blumenstrauß mitbringen." schlug sie vor, denn Berath hatte eine Einladung zur zehnten Stunde. Schließlich tauchte James auf. Rakel schaute zu ihm. "Geduldig gewartet?" fragte er. "Wollt ihr mich sprechen?" fragte Rakel, und Berath fragte "Ich hab heute Abend frei oder?". James sagte "Du hast erst morgen deinen Unterricht, soweit ich weiß. Also.. ja.". Berath brach auf und James sagte zu Rakel "Und mit dir habe ich etwas zu besprechen.". Meister Branwick ging wort- und grußlos an ihnen vorbei. "Wohin geht er?". "Sich abreagieren, nehme ich an.". Rakel seufzte. "Bin ich entlassen?" fragte sie. "Wieso denn das? Nein, niemand ist entlassen." sagte James. Bearth, der immer noch in der Nähe stand, fragte "Entlassen?! Wie? Was? Entlassen?". James sagte "Und die Gründe für Sheridans und meine Laune möchte ich nicht preisgeben.". Weitere Gespräche Rakel sagte "Wo möchtest du mich sprechen? Drinnen? Oder gehen wir ein Stück?". "Wir gehen ein Stück." sagte James, und das taten sie, bis sie irgendwo an einem Kanal stehen blieben und redeten. "Ich habe Sheridan in Kenntnis gesetzt." eröffnete James ihr. "Das hatte ich befürchtet." meinte Rakel. "Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, war er nicht gerade begeistert.". Rakel nickte und schaute auf ihre Fingernägel. "Er kann und will uns nichts verbieten. Aber er ist natürlich in Sorge.". "Das wäre ich an seiner Stelle auch." gab Rakel zu. James erklärte "Das Ansehen der Schule steht auf dem Spiel. Ein Lehrer und eine Schülerin.. Du verstehst?". Rakel nickte ernst. "Deshalb ging ich davon aus, dass ich vielleicht die Schule verlassen müsste." erklärte sie. "Zudem befürchtet er, dass ich dich nicht gut genug ausbilden werde. Was selbstverständlich Unfug ist.". sagte James. "Will er meine Ausbildung übernehmen?" fragte Rakel. Das hätte sie verstehen können, um jegliche Bevorzugung auszuschließen. "Nein. Das werde ich weiter führen." sagte James. Rakel lächelte vorsichtig. James sagte "Er bittet uns lediglich um eines.". Rakel meinte "Aber er ist in Sorge und enttäuscht von mir, nehme ich an.". "Enttäuscht und wütend. Auf uns beide. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich es nachvollziehen kann. Aber es ist nunmal so. Und ich möchte es auch nicht leugnen.". Rakel meinte verlegen "Es ist wirklich das letzte, was ich wollte... aber... ich würde es nochmal genauso machen...". "Wir sollen es aber nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Zumindest nicht, bis deine Ausbildung abgeschlossen ist." sagte James. "Natürlich nicht." nickte Rakel. James lächelte ihr zu. "Ich bereue nichts." meinte er, ihr zuzwinkernd. "Also fallen händchenhaltende Spaziergänge im Mondlicht wohl erstmal weg." meinte Rakel und grinste leicht. "Und Sheridan kriegt sich schon wieder ein, wenn er sieht, dass der Schule keine Gefahr droht." hoffte James. Rakel nickte und er fügte schmunzelnd hinzu "Naja.. im Mondlicht ist auf den Straßen nicht mehr allzu viel los." Rakel grinste und sagte "Gut, Berath weiß einiges, nicht alles. Wir können es dabei belassen. Ein anderer Fall ist Estrid. Sollen wir mit ihr reden und bitten, dass sie schweigt? Oder lassen wir sie bis zum Ende der Ausbildung im Unklaren?". James meinte "Wir sollten es ihr sagen. Andernfalls bekommt sie es irgendwann raus. Und das würde dann in einer Katastrophe enden.". Rakel grinste breit. "Ich glaub auch. Und noch hab ich einen guten Grund. Du wolltest es Meister Branwick sagen, bevor er es von einer kreischenden Estrid hört.". "Richtig." sagte James und schnappte sich Rakels Hand und küsste diese. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Streng dich einfach an. Dann können wir die Prüfung vielleicht vor ziehen.". "Ich werd' mir Mühe geben!" versprach Rakel. "Ich hoffe doch, ich habe keine Lust es auf ewig geheim halten zu müssen.". Sie lächelten sich an. "Das ... ist so schön." sagte Rakel leise. "Findest du?" fragte er grinsend. "Ja. Ich hatte gedacht, vielleicht hast du es schon bereut. Wegen der Probleme, die es mit sich bringt..." erklärte sie. James antwortete schulterzuckend "Man muss Prioritäten setzen.". Fast immer hatte Rakel sein Schulterzucken für Desinteresse an ihr gehalten. Inzwischen hatte sie gelernt, dass das nicht der Fall war. "ja." sagte sie und atmete tief durch. "Können wir denn ab und an mal nach Seenhain oder so? Oder irgendwohin, wo .. naja." fing Rakel an. "Auf jeden Fall." sagte James. Rakel lächelte. "In der Öffentlichkeit und der Schule werde ich möglichst ... professionelle Distanz wahren." sagte sie seufzend. "Ja.. da müssen wir wohl leider durch. Dein Unterricht wird jetzt schwerer. Stell dich darauf ein." versprach er ihr. "Ja, so wie gestern" meinte sie schmunzelnd. "Und wir sollten es Meister Branwick zeigen, dass wir uns der Verantwortung durchaus bewusst sind.". Sie nickte. "Sagtest du nicht was von hart rannehmen?" fragte sie. "Ja. War natürlich auf das Training bezogen." er grinste und Rakel meinte "Ja... schon klar.", irgendwie brach doch ein etwas unerzogenes Grinsen durch. James musste ebenfalls lächeln. "Und jetzt?" fragte er. Rakel sagte "Was ist mit Berath? Ich denke er wäre traurig, wenn wir es vor ihm geheim hielten. Bei allen weiteren Schülern sollte das natürlich kein Thema sein, aber ... naja... er tut so viel für mich.". "Wir können es ihm sagen. Das wäre nicht weiter schlimm." sagte James. "Jetzt? Ich hätte da verschiedene Vorschläge..." meinte Rakel, die gelernt hatte, dass James gerne Vorschläge hörte. "Erzähl mal." forderte er sie auf. Rakel sagte "Wir könnte was essen gehen. Wir könnten Estrid suchen, sie in Kenntnis bringen und um gewisse Dienste bitten... äh, wir könnten trainieren... Ich bezweifel ja, dass Meister Branwick sein Angebot weiterhin ... äh mir zugesteht." sie lachte leise. "Welche Dinge meinst du denn?" fragte er. "Er hatte mir sein Zimmer in der güldenen Rose für gelegentlichen Bedarf zur Verfügung gestellt, für den Fall der Fälle, ich sei ja eine junge Frau.". "Äh.. ich meinte eher die Dinge, die Estrid betreffen." erklärte er. "Oh. Naja. Wie sage ich das unverfänglich?". "Geradeheraus?". "Gewisse Flammungen und vielleicht dieses magische Zeug, das sie mir angeboten hat?". Sie wurde ein wenig rot. "Achso.. Du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Ich dränge dich da nicht." meinte er. Rakel sah ihren Liebsten nachdenklich an. War es nur Höflichkeit? Oder reizte sie ihn vielleicht nicht wirklich? Sie wusste es nicht. Aber er hatte sich für sie entschieden. Dann sollte er eigentlich auch an ihr interessiert sein, auch in diesen Belangen. "Mmmmhh... Du wirst auch nicht dauernd so massiert. mmh?" fragte sie und grinste kurz. "Nein, von wem denn, hm?" fragte er zurück. Rakel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die transportierte Botschaft nicht angekommen war. "Na, jetzt darf ich wieder." sagte sie lächelnd und ließ das andere Thema damit fallen. "Immer. Es hat mich sehr entspannt.". "Wenn wir alt und grau sind, bauen wir uns eine Hütte auf dieser Insel?" fragte Rakel. Er lachte. "Sehr gerne. Aber du denkst, du hältst es so lange mit mir aus?" fragte er zurück. Rakel schmunzelte. "Ich bin da gerade guter Hoffnung.". "Heute.. morgen vielleicht auch noch.. aber dann?" fragte er grinsend. Rakel nickte und meinte "Das weiß man nicht. Aber man kann etwas dafür tun, die Gefühle am Leben zu halten, denke ich. Und ich möchte dir etwas versprechen.". Er hob eine Braue. left|thumb|Rakel verspricht James etwas"Ich werde dich niemals verlassen, ohne dir zu sagen warum, und zwar so, dass du es verstehst. Ich würde dir am liebsten versprechen, dich eh nie zu verlassen, aber wie du schon sagtest, man kann nicht so weit in die Zukunft schauen." führte Rakel aus. right|thumb|James nimmt sie beim Wort"Ich nehme dich beim Wort." erwiderte James. Rakel schaute ernst. Aber ihre Verliebtheit schwang in dem Blick leicht mit. "Und wenn du irgendwann auch einfach fort bist... dann ertränke ich mich im Kanal." sagte er und zwinkerte. "Ohje... und wenn du mich verlässt? Dann spring ich von der Plattform über Beutebucht." sie nickte entschlossen. James meinte grinsend "Bis dahin bist du gut genug, um im Wasser zu landen.". "Wie gemein!" fand Rakel. "Wir können auch zum Hafen gehen und uns unauffällig zwischen die anderen Paare ... nein halt, vergiss es." sie grinste. "Hafen.. hört sich nicht schlecht an." meinte James. "Sollen wir dahin gehen?" fragte Rakel. "Gern. Vielleicht findet sich ja auch ein ruhiges Plätzchen.". Rakel sage: "Mmh sag mal? Meinst du, ich sollte mit Meister Branwick mal unter vier Augen reden?" es drängte sie danach. Sie wollte sich entschuldigen, sie wollte vermitteln, dass die Schule, die Ausbildung, das Ansehen und der Meister ihr nicht egal waren. Sie wollte sich der Nähe des Mannes versichern, der ihr so viel bedeutete. Auf eine andere Weise als James, sicherlich, aber doch war er ihr sehr nahe. Oder sie ihm. "Nein, nicht nötig. Das würde ihn wohl eher verärgern." meinte James. "Ja? Oh." Rakel war enttäuscht. "Einfach so tun als wäre nichts?". "Halte ich für das Beste." meinte er. Rakel seufzte. "Gut. Na gehen wir." sagte sie. "Wo ich gerade die Kathedrale sehe ... hast du mal über einen Lichtbund nachgedacht? Bei Nica?" fragte Rakel, als sie an dem gewaltigen Bauwerk vorbei kamen. "Es war sogar in Planung." sagte er. "Oh. Wie gemein." fand Rakel. "Wir wollten ein großes Fest in Seenhain feiern.". Am Hafen "Und was ist jetzt?" fragte James lächelnd. "Wir 'leihen' ein Ruderboot und inspizieren den Leuchtturm?" schlug Rakel etwas übermütig vor. "Genial.". Sie grinsten sich an. Neben dem Kai, an dem die Schiffe nach Nordend abfuhren, dümpelte ein Boot. "Schau mal. Auf dem Wasser treibt ein Boot." zeigte James ihr. "Oh perfekt." meinte Rakel. James schaute sich kurz um. Leise meinte er "Da ist eine Wache. Also leise.". Er zog einen Dolch aus einer Lederbinde am Schienbein, zerschnitt damit das Seil, das das Boot hielt und stieg ein. Leise sagte er "Komm, schnell." und grinste. Rakel stieg vorsichtig in das schaukelnde Boot und James griff sich die Paddel und paddelte los. An der Insel angekommen stieg James aus dem Boot. Er band es an einem großen Holzpflock fest. "Scheint keiner hier zu sein, hm?" fragte er. Der Leuchtturm ragte gewaltig vor ihnen aus, die riesige Türe abweisend verschlossen. "Toll!" sagte Rakel und sie gingen um das Bauwerk herum und schauten über das offene Meer. "Da kommt eine ganze Weile nichts." sagte James. "Ja... und irgendwann dieser Malstrom?" fragte Rakel. "Irgendwann, ja." erklärte ihr Meister. "Aber in der Beutebucht sieht das Meer anders aus. seltsam." meinte Rakel. "Ja.. es wirkt dort klarer. Und türkis.. nicht so.." begann er. Rakel nickte und lehnte sich ein wenig an. Er legte einen Arm um Rakels Hüfte. "Hier sieht uns ja keiner." meinte er zwinkernd. "Ja. Ein großer Vorteil." erwiderte sie und dreht sich um. Sie stand auf einer ansteigenden Düne vor James. "Oh wie praktisch!" fand sie, sie stand nämlich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit dem gut zwanzig Zentimeter größeren James und küsste ihn. Sie musste sich endlich mal nicht dafür recken. James erwiederte den Kuss und zog Rakel dabei nah an sich. Sie schmiegte sich an und legte die Arme um James. "Wenn wir innerhalb Sturmwinds Zweisamkeit genießen möchten, müssen wir wohl hier hin kommen." sagte er. "Ich glaub auch. Oder wir müssten uns in irgendeine ... was auch immer ... Noch ist es warm und schön hier.". Ihr hatte das Wort 'Spelunke' auf der Zunge gelegen. "Irgendeine was?" fragte James. "Unterkunft?" erklärte Rakel halb, halb fragte sie. "Außerhalb der Schule?" fragte James zurück. "Naja, man kann sich ja mal irgendwo was mieten, wo man uns nicht kennt. So einen Tag." sagte Rakel unsicher. "Ja.. das kann man bestimmt.". Rakel drehte sich in James Armen wieder um, kuschelte sich mit dem Rücken an und schaute zum Sonnenuntergang. "Und wenn du deine Prüfung bestanden hast.. Dann suchen wir uns ein ordentliches Haus." versprach er ihr. "Oh! Ja das wäre toll.". fand Rakel. "Und ich will unbedingt eine Ferienhütte in Beutebucht. Das wäre dann meine zweite." sagte James grinsend. "Zweite? Nach der in Seenhain?" fragte Rakel. left|thumb|James erzählt von der Wohnung in Darnassus "Seenhain war mein fester Wohnsitz. Ich habe eine Wohnung in Darnassus angemietet. Damals mit Nica zusammen. Es war ihr Wunsch. Aber die Wohnung läuft auf meinen Namen." er grinste. "Hast du die noch?" fragte Rakel. Natürlich. Ganz raffiniert. Man kommt da nur über das Nachbarhaus hin." erklärte er. Rakel schmunzelte. "Vielleicht zeige ich dir die Wohnung mal. Oder ich gebe sie auf, je nachdem. Mich hält nichts bei den Elfen.". "Wir können sie vorher ja mal ansehen." sagte Rakel. "Machen wir.". "Da war ich noch nicht... und einen Vorteil hat sie sicher..." sie grinste breit. "Welchen denn?" fragte James. "Mmh ziemlich sicher wenige Estrids vor Ort." sie kicherte ausgelassen. "Allerdings glaube ich, dass sie weniger anstrengend ist, wenn sie weiß, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hat." vermutete Rakel. James lachte und meinte "Ja, die wird sich da nicht blicken lassen. Ich versteh nur nicht, warum ihr das so viel bedeutet..". "Ich auch nicht." meinte Rakel. "Naja.. irgendwie müssen wir ihr dafür danken." fand James. "Jaaaa?" fragte Rakel und lächelte. "Ich meine.. wer weiß? Vielleicht hätte ich dich stets nur mit den Augen eines Lehrers gesehen, wenn sie nicht wäre." erklärte er. "Mmmmh ja das könnte sein." gab Rakel zu. "Schlussendlich war sie also doch zu etwas Nutze..." er grinste. "Das wird ihr zu Kopfe steigen." vermutete Rakel. "Befürchte ich auch." James grinste. Rakel schmunzelte und schaut zur Sonne, die schon fast ganz in den Fluten des Meeres eingetaucht war. James küsste Rakels Nacken und sie beugte ein wenig den Kopf, es schien ihr zu gefallen. Er hielt Rakel fest im Arm und schaute über das Meer und genoss einfach den Moment. left|thumb|Rakel redet mit JamesRakel sagte leise "Mmmh diese Nähe hatte ich schon so vermisst". "Jetzt schon?" fragte er lächelnd. "Ich hab eine ganze Nacht alleine geschlafen. Und da werden wohl viele folgen". "Vielleicht kann ich mich nachts zu dir schleichen." er grinste. Rakel grinste zurück. "Dann kommen hoffentlich nicht so bald weitere Schülerinnen dazu, sonst landest du noch im falschen Bett." sie grinste. "Hrm.. würde dich das etwa stören?" fragte er und machte ein gespielt überraschtes Gesicht. "Wenn du bei einer anderen im Bett landest?" Rakel drehte sich und schaute sich James Gesichtsausdruck an. "Ja. Also.. hättest du wirklich was dagegen, wenn ich Spaß mit einer anderen hätte?" fragte er und behielt den Gesichtsausdruck bei. Rakel nickte und meinte "Ja.". "Oh.. äh.. dann.. wenn das so ist...". "Jaaa?" fragte Rakel. "Puh.. das fällt mir jetzt nicht leicht..". Rakel schaute gespannt, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass James sie auf den Arm nahm. "Aber unter diesen Umständen.." fuhr er fort und kratzte sich am Kinn. "Musst du mit mir Vorlieb nehmen?" fragte sie leicht grinsend. "Naja..". "Jaaaa?". "Äh... Das ist wirklich schwer... Aber.. du weißt, worauf ich hinaus will?". Er schaute nun sehr ernst drein. Rakel schaute ebenso ernst zurück. "nein?" fragte sie. right|thumb|James nimmt mit Rakel VorliebSeine Miene hellte sich auf, dann musste er grinsen und prustete los. "Boah!" sagte Rakel. "Schau doch nicht so!" meinte er. Rakel grinste wider Willen und fragte "Also? Worauf willst du hinaus?". "Natürlich hast du Recht. Ich nehme seeeehr gern Vorlieb mit dir.". "Vielleicht bin ich ja stocklangweilig im Bett?" mutmaßte Rakel. "Dann..." begann James und Rakel fragte ""... bekomme ich Unterricht?". Sie kicherte. "Ja." sagte er schlicht und grinste. Rakel grinste zurück. Dann fragte sie "Hast du mal auf die Liste der ausgeliehenen Bücher geschaut?". "Wieso? Seit wir wieder hier sind nicht.". "Mmmh vielleicht ist dir aufgefallen, was Meister Branwick ausgeliehen hat?" fragte Rakel. "Nein. Was denn?". "Hmpf" sagte Rakel, und um die Pointe nicht zu verderben, erklärte sie "Das Buch über die Kunst der körperlichen Liebe.". "Wirklich?" fragte er grinsend. "Ja...". "Na.. vielleicht ist der alte Haudegen doch noch nicht ganz verrostet." James lachte. Rakel meinte "Er hat es mir mit den Worten gegeben, es müsse ja nicht jeder wissen, dass ich mich fortbilden wolle.". "Ach, er hat es dir gegeben? Ich dachte schon.. Und.. schon geschmökert?". "Ich bin auf den praktischen Unterricht sehr gespannt. Theoretisch ... bin ich vorgebildet." meinte Rakel und errötete dummer Weise. "Ahja.. Naja, werden wir sehen." sagte er. Rakel hmpfte innerlich. Irgendwie war das nicht so gelaufen wie sie es sich gedacht hatte. Vielleicht hätte er sie lieber ohne dieses Vorwissen äh .. eingeführt oder so? "Deine Begeisterung hält sich in Grenzen." meinte sie. "Nein, das missverstehst du. Ich bin einfach nur geduldig. Du sollst dich nicht bedrängt fühlen." sagte er. "Das ist sehr ... äh ... freundlich. Ritterlich." Rakel lächelte. "Oh.. verschon' mich mit Rittern." er grinste. "Oder hast du Angst, solange ich noch eine Schülerin bin?". "Nein. Wir müssen es ja nicht heraus schreien.". Rakel wurde nun entschieden rot, schmunzelte aber. Meinte er die Tatsache? Oder ... "Ist dir schon wieder was peinlich?" fragte er grinsend. "Ich weiß nicht, wann das mal aufhört..." meinte Rakel zerknirscht. "Es macht deinen Charme aus. Hoffentlich hört es nie auf." sagte er lächelnd, und Rakel hoffte, dass es nicht alleinig ihren Charme ausmachte. "Darf ich dich was fragen?" fragte sie. "Klar.". "Hast du nach Nica... bei vielen Frauen gelegen?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Nein. Ich dachte immer, sie kommt zurück." meinte er. "Oh." sagte sie leise und strich liebevoll über James Rücken. "Ich hoffe, nun kommt sie nicht wieder.". "Das bezweifle ich. Und selbst wenn.. Jetzt wäre sie zu spät." sagte er und lächelte Rakel an. Sie lächelte vorsichtig zurück. left|thumb|Rakel redet mit James"Hast du noch mehr Fragen?" fragte James. "Mmmmh. Im Moment nicht. Du?.". "Nein. Ich denke, ich kenne dich recht gut. Jedenfalls weiß ich fast alles über dich, was du auch weißt." erklärte er. "Oh?" sagte Rakel. "Oder habe ich mich zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt?" fragte er lächelnd. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich hätte nichts dagegen. Vor allem, weil du mich ja trotzdem einigermaßen zu ertragen scheinst." sie zwinkerte. "Ja, tue ich." sagte er grinsend. "Und wenn du doch mal eine Frage hast, egal was, dann frag.". "Mmmh. Naja..." sagte Rakel. "Angst, wie bei den Narben, brauchst du nicht zu haben." munterte er sie auf. "In der Nacht in ... bei den Narben?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Ja. Als ich dir gesagt habe, dass Anastina mich das gefragt hat, meintest du nur, dass du dich das nicht getraut hast.". "Ja stimmt. Da frag ich dich sicher mal..." sie schmunzelte. "Und.. was war eben mit Nacht?". "Naja.. In der Nacht in Beutebucht, wo du mich so ausführlich massiert hast... was hattest du denn da erwartet? Als ich den Po vorschlug wirktest du ehrlich überrascht.". "Natürlich. Ich dachte, es würde eine ganz normale Massage bleiben.". "Ohje..." Rakel grinste verlegen. "Da hab ich das wohl missverstanden." sie hüstelte. "Dachtest du.. ich würde in die Offensive gehen?". Rakel erklärte "Nachdem du meine Beine so massiert hattest ... dachte ich, mit der Frage würdest du mir die Wahl lassen. Ich wusste nicht genau, was du von mir erwartetest.". James grinste und sagte "Gar nichts.". "Uuuunnnd.... mmmh." sie fragte nach weiteren Details dieser Nacht der Missverständnisse. Es war ein wenig ernüchternd. Aber schließlich meinte James "Mit den Fragen meinte ich allerdings etwas anderes.". "Was denn?" fragte Rakel. "Naja.. Wie gut kennst du mich? Ich meine.. was weißt du von mir?" fragte er sie. Rakel sagte "Ich weiß, dass es Teile in deinem Leben gibt, von denen ich noch oder auch gar nichts wissen sollte. Deshalb war ich da mit Fragen immer etwas vorsichtig. Und ich nehme nicht an, dass es schlau wäre, mir nun auch noch über Dinge, die mit der Schule zu tun haben, reinen Wein einzuschenken, bevor Meister Branwick das vielleicht einmal tut." sagt Rakel. "Über die Schule würde ich auch kein Wort verlieren." versicherte ihr James. "Ich hab dich also als den .. mmh .. Menschen genommen, der du im Jetzt bist. Und den habe ich schätzen gelernt. Aber natürlich bin ich neugierig..." sie schmunzelte. right|thumb|Rakel verspricht James etwas"Gut. Dann kann ich dir ja Löcher in den Bauch fragen und wenn's in die Richtung geht, sagst du einfach ... mmhm Stopp oder so.". "Ja." er schaute Rakel gespannt an und streichelte derweil über ihren Rücken. left|thumb|Rakel"Mmmhh.. Wo fang' ich an?" fragte sich Rakel laut. "Überlasse ich dir." sagte er. "Mmmmh... Wie hast du gelernt, so gut zu kämpfen?" fragte sie. "Durch meine Meister natürlich.". Rakel lächelte. "Und wer waren die?" fragte Rakel. James dachte kurz nach. "Du behältst das für dich, ja?". "Wenn's andere Sachen gibt, die ich nicht wissen soll... sag es ruhig. Aber klar, ich behaltts für mich.". James erzählte es ihr. Ziemlich ausführlich, auch, wie er von seinen Eltern dorthin gekommen war. Es wurde eine lange Erzählung, die sich bis in die Seenhainer Zeit erstreckte und auch erklärte, warum er dort nicht mehr beschäftigt war. Am Ende sagte er "Davon wissen außer dir aber nur.. uhm.. vier Leute. Nica, Ohka, Sheridan und... Estrid.." er grinste schief. Er erläuterte, wo sich Estrid eingeschlichen und an eine Akte gelangt war, die sie nichts anging. "So.. jetzt weißt du ein wenig mehr von mir.". Rakel lächelte "Ja das ist schön.". Sie genoss die Nähe, das vertraute Gespräch. Aber irgendwann zwang sie sich zu fragen "Meinst du wir sollten mal schauen, ob Meister Branwick sich beruhigt hat?". "Ja, das sollten wir wohl tun." sagte er. Rakel schlang beide Arme um James. "Wer weiß ... wann das das nächste Mal geht..." erklärte sie. "Das wollte ich auch gerade tun." meinte er und nahm Rakel ebenfalls in den Arm. Rakel lächelte hinauf. Er beugte sich zu Rakel runter und küsste sie innig. Rakel versank eine Weile in dem Kuss, bis sie sich löste, damit er es nicht tat. Sie gingen zurück zum Boot und James ruderte sie zu der Stelle, wo sie es 'gefunden' hatten. Leise stiegen sie aus dem Boot und Rakel band es wieder fest. James legte sich einen Finger auf die Lippen und sagte leise "Schleich dich vorbei, ich komme gleich nach.". Oben stand eine Wache herum. Rakel kam vorbei, ohne bemerkt zu werden. James stieß wieder zu ihr und pfiff unschuldig vor sich hin. Rakel lachte leise. "Wie geschmiert." meinte er. Mehr unangenehme Gespräche Auf dem Weg trafen sie Berath und Jeneta, die sie recht schnell wieder alleine ließen, weil sie das Gefühl hatten, zu stören. Schließlich fanden sie Meister Branwick auf einer Brücke. Er befand ich im Gespräch mit Enai. James räusperte sich. Meister Branwick sah von der Wasseroberfläche auf zu James und Rakel und nickte ihnen zu.". right|thumb|Rakel Enai grüßte unbefangen, aber Rakel sah aus, wie das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen. "Ich hoffe, wir stören nicht." sagte James nach der Begrüßung. "Nein,sicher nicht. Wir sprachen nur über den Sinn eines Komplimentes." meinte Enai. Der Meister sagte "Ich angle. Also fragt die Dame hier nebenan, wen ihr dabei stören könntet, ich sagte es ihr gerade schon.". Enai schmunzelte. "Und über den Frieden der Fische.". "Ah, verstehe.". James schmunzelte. "Sheridan, ich hoffe der Fisch aus dem Kanal landet nachher nicht auf unseren Tellern?" fragte James. "Ich werfe alles wieder hier hinein, es geht mir nicht um die Beute, wenn ich in der Stadt angel', nur um den Sport.". Sie unterhielten sich ein Weilchen über dies und das. Sie unterhielten sich gerade über sie Schule und Meister Branwick sagte "Nun Miss Enai, Worte können streicheln oder beißen, aber alles mit einem Augenzwinkern vorgetragen, da kann niemand wahrlich böse werden.". James schaute zu Sheridan und hob eine Braue. Wenn er das nur früher gewusst hätte... Rakel sagte zu Meister Branwick "Manchmal braucht es auch böse Worte ohne Augenzwinkern.". Seine Miene wurde von einem auf den anderen Moment gänzlich wächsern und er nickte brummend auf Rakels Worte hin. Ihr wurde bang ums Herz. "Nun, mit dir muss ich noch mal sprechen Rakel." sagte er unheilvoll. Rakel sagte tapfer "Das trifft sich gut. Ich mit Euch auch, Meister.". Enai sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Dann ... gehen wir an einen etwas ruhigeren Ort, nicht?" schlug er vor. Rakel bekam gerade so ein "Gern." heraus. Der Meister zog seine Angel aus dem brackigen Wasser und Rakel knibbelte nervös an ihrer Nagelhaut herum. Der Meister schraubte leise quietschend seine Angel auseinander und schnallte diese an seinen Gürtel. Enai musterte Rakel etwas und hob leicht die Brauen, schüttelte dann den Kopf etwas. "Gut Rakel, dann komm mal mit." sagte der Meister, und Rakel folgte ihr wie ein Schaf zur Schlachtbank. James sah den beiden kurz hinterher, wendete sich dann Enai zu. Rakel folgte ihrem Meister in einen ruhigen, abgeschiedenen Winkel. "So Rakel, du willst mir etwas sagen?". "Ja." sagte Rakel leise. Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Meister Branwick klemmte beide Daumen hinter den Gürtel und wartete mit ruhiger Miene ab. Rakel sagte schließlich ohne die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben left|thumb|Rakel "Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Euch enttäuscht habe. Und es wäre sehr schmerzlich, wenn Ihr mir nachhaltig böse wäret. Ich will der Schule nicht schaden. Ich wäre auch bereit, zu gehen, wenn es für die Schule besser wäre. Wohin auch immer.". "Aha?" fragte der Meister. Er seufzte etwas und rieb sich den Bart. right|thumb|Rakel"Dann sage ich dir nun, was ich James auch schon sagte. Es ist unprofessionell von ihm, sich einer Schülerin zu nähern, und wärest du ein paar Jahre junger Rakel dann würde ich dich wirklich von der Schule verweisen.". Rakel sah zu Boden. "Da du aber volljährig bist, kann ich nichts dagegen unternehmen, und wenn ihr ehrlich bin, möchte ich das auch nicht. Denn wenn zwei erwachsene Menschen denken, sie müssten zusammen sein, so ist das ihre Sache. Das heißt du darfst auf der Schule bleiben. Aber nur unter einigen Auflagen.". Rakel sah ihren Meister an. Dieser schaute recht streng drein und seine Worte waren sehr bestimmt. Rakel sah ihn offen an, sei war bereit, alle Auflagen zu akzeptieren. "Keine Zärtlichkeiten während der Unterrichtszeiten. Das seble auch dann, wenn ihr Werbung lauft oder sonst irgendwie für die Schule unterwegs seid oder arbeitet. Fernerhin dasselbe nicht und auf gar keinen Fall in Arbeitskleidung. Beschränkt Euch damit auf die Freizeit.". Rakel schaute erstaunt und murmelte "Selbstverständlich.". "Sag das nicht... ich habe schon ganz anderes erlebt." meinte ihr Meister. "Habt ihr gestern irgendwas gemerkt?" fragte Rakel. "Nein. Dennoch muss ich es erwähnen.". Sie nickte. "Natürlich. Weitere Auflagen?" fragte sie. "Ja.". Rakel sah ihren Meister aufmerksam an. "Ich verlange von dir, dass du dein Hauptaugenmerk hundertprozentig auf deine Ausbildung legst, deine Prüfungen wird nicht Meister Febrosi abnehmen sondern ich.". Rakel nickte. "Außerdem habe ich noch eine zusätzliche Aufgabe für dich, zum brauen." fügte er hinzu. "Ja?" fragte Rakel. "Du besorgst mir die Zutaten: Fünf Pflanzen von Arthas Tränen, drei Schnurrbärte von Khadgar, zwei Minzblätter, und achtzehn Blätter der Traumwinde.". Rakel wiederholte geflissentlich, auch um es sich zu merken "Fünf Tränen von Arthas, drei Schnurrbärte, zwei Minblätter und achtzehn Traumwindenblätter.". "Und bis du dies bis morgen Mittag.". Das war hart. Sie wusste nicht mal, wo sie all das finden würde. An Nachtschlaf war also wohl nicht zu denken. "Dann werde ich Beraths dumpfen Blick abnehmen und dann auch deine neue Mixtur.". "Punkt Mittag?" fragte Rakel nur. "Der Unterricht für Berath beginnt gegen die 15. Stunde, ob wir deine Zutaten davor oder danach verarbeiten, das liegt bei dir.". Rakel nickte. "Also soll ich sie noch nicht ansetzen?" fragt sie. "Nein, die Verarbeitung ist komplizierter als nur einfaches Ansetzen. Das ist fortgeschrittene Alchemie.". "Gut. Ich werde sie beschaffen.". Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. War es eine Strafe? Eine Prüfung? Sie sah ihren Meister immer noch aufmerksam an. Dieser sagte dann "Gut... ach Rakel... wie lange geht das schon?". Rakel war verlegen. "Wie definiert ihr das 'gehen'?" fragte sie zurück. Sie sah nicht so aus, als würde sie das irgendwie ironisch oder sonstwie meinen, es war eine echte Frage. "Schon gut..." er winkte ab "Es geht mich im Grunde genommen nichts an.". "Wartet. Darf ich etwas dazu sagen?" fragte Rakel. "Solange du dich oder ihn nicht rechtfertigen möchtest, ja.". Rakel sah nachdenklich aus. Sie prüfte sich. War es eine Rechtfertigung? "Ich muss nichts rechtfertigen, ich möchte es nur etwas näher erklären. Oder läuft das auf das gleiche hinaus?". Sie wusste es wirklich nicht. "Also los." forderte der Meister sie auf. "Ich hege schon länger romantische Gefühle für Meister Febrosi. Er sagte mir vorgestern, dass er diese erwidern würde. Das ist aber auch alles... Wir haben nicht miteinander.. ihr wisst schon." sagte sie schließlich verlegen. "Das ist schon mehr Information als ich wirklich brauche Rakel.". Das tat weh. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen könnte, oder tun, um zu erklären, wie es in ihr aussah. Er meinte weiter "Dennoch belass' es vorerst genau dabei, zu deinem eigenen Besten. Noch Unklarheiten?" fragte er. "Nein, ich denke nicht.". Rakel wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen könnte. Ihr Meister sagte "Mein Geschäftspartner wird sich kaputt lachen über mich... naja... machen wir das beste draus, ihr seid beide erwachsen...". Rakel meinte "Er muss es ja nicht unbedingt wissen..." und schaute zerknirscht. Ihr Meister zuckte mit den Schultern, seine Miene ist erneut von der für ihn so typischen, eisernen Totenmaske geziert. Er weiß mehr als ich." erklärte er. "Wenn ich das nächste mal zu ihm gekommen wäre hätte er es mir bestimmt unter die Nase gerieben.". Dann war es wohl gut, dass Meister Febrosi das vor ihm... berichtet ... hat." traute sich Rakel zu sagen und Meister Branwick nickte brummend. "Ist es sooo falsch, dem Herzen zu folgen?" fragte sie etwas verzweifelt. "Nein Rakel, aber gerade junge Frauen, so erwachsen sie auch sein mögen, vergessen über die Liebe leicht alles was sie anstrebten.". "Ich werde es nicht aus dem Auge verlieren." versprach sie. " Das werden wir sehen, und ich werde dich an deine Worte erinnern." sagte er ruhig. "Nun genug des Themas... ich habe das und ähnliches schon zur Genüge zu Hause....". Rakel lächelte leicht. Ihr Meister deutete zur Brücke hinüber und Rakel machte einen Knicks. Wenn sie auch wohl die Freundschaft ihres Meisters verloren hatte, blieb ihr doch, höflich, gewissenhaft und eifrig zu sein. Sie wollte keine Gelegenheiten für Unzufriedenheit mehr schaffen. Blass folgte sie ihm zur Brücke zurück. "Noch alles dran an ihr..." kommentierte Meister Branwick, als sie bei den beiden anderen ankamen. Enai hob erstaunt die Brauen und wendete sich den beiden zu. "Verwunderlich genug." sagte Rakel leise und lächelte schwach. "Und sie hat etwas zu sagen." sagte James zu Meister Branwick und deutete auf Enai. Diese runzelte die Stirn und sah Meister Febrosi an. "Ich ?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Sicher, oder soll ich Euch das abnehmen?" fragte er zurück. "Oh, sicher..das..nein natürlich nicht.". "Würde mich wer ins Bild setzen?" fragte Meister Branwick etwas ungehalten. Enai beeilte sich zu sagen "Meister Branwick ich würde gern als Schülerin aufgenommen werden.". "Oha... das hört sich vielversprechend an.". Seine Miene hellte sich auf und gab Rakel einen Stich. Enai schmunzelte amüsiert. "Das hoffe ich doch wohl." sagte sie. "Was könnt ihr bereits?" fragte Meister Branwick. "Ich lege mein Schicksal in Eure Hände das Ihr mich gewissenhaft in der Kunst des Kampfes ausbildet.". "Verstehe... hört sich sehr gut an..." meinte der Meister, er klang erfreut. Rakel wäre am liebsten in den Schatten der Brücke verschwunden. "Nun ich kann ..Pulver zubereiten das Explodiert.." erzählte Enai grinsend. "Ich stelle mich nicht ganz ungeschickt mit Dolchen an.. ..und wenn ich es mal schaffe nicht zu Trampeln wie ein Elekk, schleiche ich auch sehr gut.". "Zeigt das mit den Dolchen einmal." forderte der Meister sie auf. Rakel seufzte leise. Offenbar wurde soeben eine Schülerin aufgenommen, die besser war als sie, und die die Schule nicht gefährdete. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach verschwinden. "Was genau wollt Ihr sehen Meister?" fragte Enai. "Einen Standardangriff, einhändig im Ausfall?" schlug dieser munter vor. "Natürlich..". Die Frau lockerte Ihre Hände etwas und setzte Ihren rechten Fuss leicht nach vorne, um einen sicheren Stand zu haben, während Ihre Dolchhand geschickt nach vorne schnellte. "Hrrmm ...." machte der Meister. Enai sah Ihn fragend an. "Mal bitte nachmachen.". "Sicher.". Der Meister fummelte einen Dolch aus seinem Stiefel hervor, stellte sich mit leicht wippenden Beinen hin, sein vorderes Bein deutete nach vorne, das hintere leicht quer und versetzt dahinter, seine linke Hand hielt er in Abwehr erhoben vor sich, die rechte hielt den Dolch angewinkelt mit nach vorne deutender Spitze. Die Frau machte ihm die Fußstellung nach, dann auch die restliche Haltung. Der Meister vollführte blitzschnell einen Ausfallschritt nach vorne, mit dem zeitgleich der Dolchstoß erfolgte und in dem gestreckten Arm endete. Enai schreckte kurz zusammen und bog Ihren Oberkörper reflexartig nach hinten. "Uff..beinahe.." meinte sie erschrocken. "Nicht nah genug." der Meister schmunzelte und sah wieder guter Dinge aus. Er zog den Dolch zurück und forderte Enai auf, ihn anzugreifen. Diese machte einen Ausfallschritt nach vorn und stieß mit dem Dolch zu, nur soweit wie der Meister auch ausweichen könnte. Meister Branwick dachte nicht ans Ausweichen, er drehte sich in den Stoß hinein und griff nach Enais Arm, als die Klinge an ihm vorbei war, er nutze ihren Arm als Hebel, um sie drehend über seine Hüfte zu werfen, allerdings hielt sie sich an seiner Schulter fest, so dass sie wieder auf den Füßen landete. Rakel schaute mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu und fragte sich verzagt, ob Schneiderin nicht doch der bessere Weg gewesen wäre. Und dann sagte Enai auch noch "Ich muss noch viel lernen.". Der Meister fing sie grinsend ab und nickte ihr zu. "Ihr habt nicht mit sowas gerechnet, aber ihr lernt schnell, beste Voraussetzungen also.". James und Rakel wurden vollkommen ignoriert. Rakel fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht einfach fortgehen sollte. Der Meister erklärte Enai die Konditionen. Aber bevor sie das in die Tat umsetzen konnte, wies er alle an, zur Schule zu gehen. Also folgte Rakel und hielt sich irgendwo am Rand. Ganz in Gedanken wäre Rakel beinahe über die Gnomin gestolpert, die beim offenen Training gewesen war. Rakel begrüßte sie, und die anderen, die schon vorausgegangen waren, niemand hatte Tigili wohl bemerkt, kamen wieder zurück. Rakel lächelte das erste Mal wieder, sie mochte das fröhliche, kleine Wesen, dessen wacher Geist und lustige Art völlig unaufgesetzt wirkte. Vielleicht wäre das genau das richtige, um ihre Stimmung zu heben. "Wolltet ihr den Meister sprechen, Tigili?" fragte sie. "Jaha, ich habe mal vorbei geschaut, aber es war niemand da.". "Ach.. die junge Gnomenmiss." begrüßte Meister Branwick die kleine. Enai lächelte Tigili freundlich zu. James kam dazu und sagte grinsend "Oh, sieh mal an.". Berath blickte besorgt zu Rakel. Erstaunlicher Weise war ihm ihre Stimmung wohl nicht entgangen. "Hrrmmm... was machen wir am Besten mit Euch junge Miss?" fragte Meister Branwick. "Nun... in welcher Angelegenheit wolltet ihr mich denn sprechen?". "Du warst gestern doch dabei, mir den Unterschied zu erklären, aber dann fing das an und du warst weg." erklärte die Gnomin. "Ahhja" der Meister schmunzelte und schien sich zu erinnern. "Und dann war ich weg und am Ende waren alle weg...jaja" fügte Tigili hinzu. "Hrrmmm... gerade ist das mit Erklärungen ein wenig schlecht." sagte der Meister. "Wir waren drinnen." erklärte Rakel. Zu James gewandt sagte der Meister "Es ging um den Unterschied einer Ausbildung oder aber einfache Unterrichtsstunden.". Dieser nickte. Tigili fragte "Achso, soll ich ein ander mal wiederkommen?". James wollte zu Bett und Meister Branwick hatte andere Pläne. Rakel war drauf und dran, der Gnomin nachzugehen, aber sie wollte keinen Anlass zu Ärger geben. Und so folgte sie ihm hinein. Alle wünschten Meister Febrosi eine gute Nacht, auch Rakel, ganz neutral. Berath, Rakel, Enai und der Meister saßen zusammen. Rakel wäre lieber zu dem Regal mit den Kräuterbüchern verschwunden, aber das musste warten. Eine neue Schülerin Meister Branwick sagte "Soooo, Miss Baramo. Ich habe alle Vertragsunterlagen hier, aber es wäre gut wenn ihr uns vorher noch ein wenig über Euch erzählt, und selbstredend könnt auch ihr danach noch Fragen stellen.". Enai nickte langsam und bedächtig. "Was genau wollt Ihr wissen?". Der Meister sagte "Nun, wo kommt ihr her, was habt ihr bisher gemacht, wie hieß Euer Lieblingstier, erzählt einfach frei von der Leber weg, es gibt da kein richtig oder falsch.". Enai lachte leise auf und Rakel lächelte schwach. Berath regt sich nicht. Enai erzählte "Nun gut, es gibt nicht viel aus meinem Leben zu erzählen. Ich weiß, dass ich Centaine Baramo heiße, vor 29 Wintern erblickte ich das Licht der Welt. Ich komme ursprünglich aus Lorearon und musste wie viele andere von dort fliehen. Bei dieser Flucht erlitt ich durch einen Schlag auf den Kopf ein bedauerlichen Gedächtnisverlust und kann mich nur an Dinge erinnern die ich heraus fand durch Dokumente die ich dabei hatte. Danach schlug ich mich mehr schlecht wie recht durchs Leben mit kleineren Botengängen und..Erledigungen aller Art. Wie Ihr seht..nichts ereignisreiches, das sich lohnt, näher zu durchleuchten.". "Sagt das nicht, jeder Lebensweg ist interessant." erwiderte der Meister. "Ich finde Ihn nicht spannend und interessant." sagte Eneai grinsend. "Wenigstens wisst Ihr, wie Ihr heißt." sagte Rakel freundlich. Enai nickte Rakel zu. "Ja beim Licht, ich hatte Dokumente bei mir, die mir vorgelesen worden sind.". "Könnt ihr es nicht selber? Das Lesen?" fragte der Meister. "Mehr schlecht wie recht, Meister." sagte die Frau verlegen. Berath fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch den Bart. "Übung macht den Meister, fehlen Euch Buchstaben, oder die Übung?" fragte der Meister. Rakel sprang ein und sagte "Meister Febrosi schlug vor, ihr auch das Lesen und Schreiben beizubringen, falls sie zu uns stößt.". Enai sagte "Ich denke wohl beides. Nun ja..es wäre von Vorteil dieses zu erlernen. Ich hatte bis jetzt keine Gelegenheit dazu. Das hindert mich aber nicht daran zu lernen. Die Kampftechniken und dergleichen..wenn Ihr versteht.". "Und genau diese Einstellung suchen wir." sagte der Meister freundlich nickend. Rakel traute sich nicht, in seine Richtung zu schauen. Womöglich würde dann die Maske zurückkehren. "Nun, stelle ich am Besten einmal mich selbst in Kurzform vor." sagte der Meister zu Enai. "Ich bin Sheridan Branwick aus Stratholme, mein Vater war ein Wächter dort und schickte mich zum Militär Lordaerons, damit ich Disziplin lerne, wie er meinte. Nun, ich bin schon lange nicht mehr in der Armee und führe nun diese Schule hier. Rakel, du und Berath könnt euch auch kurz vorstellen denke ich.". Er hatte sie tatsächlich angesprochen. Rakel staunte. "Berath Dunkelblick, ich ging mit 19 in die Armee. Nach dem Krieg blieb ich in Sturmwind. Ich komme ursprünglich aus Lordearon." erzählte Berath. "Ich bin Rakel. Ich stamme aus dem Waisenhaus." sagte Rakel schnell. Enai lächelte freundlich. "Gut, das ist nun für euch gewesen damit ihr wisst mit wem ihr es zu tun habt." sagte der Meister. "Erfreut, Euch alle kennen zu lernen." sagte die Neue und Rakel lächelte auch leicht, hatte aber einen traurigen Ausdruck um die Augen. Berath lächelte ebenfalls. Auch in seinen Augen zeichneten sich andere Gefühle ab, Trauer und Schmerz in seinem Fall. "Also, habt ihr denn noch Fragen an uns?" fragte der Meister munter. Enai schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Im Moment nicht. Sollte ich eine frage haben werde ich Sie stellen.". Rakel schaut zu ihrem Meister. Sie wollte das Thema der Schlafräume anschneiden. Aber sie wollte möglichst nicht auffallen. Enai sagte "Wobei..Ihr müsst mir unbedingt zeigen..später mal Wie Ihr meinen Angriff abgewehrt habt.". "Gut." sagte der Meister nickend. "Was die allgemeinen Aufgaben angeht, so haltet euch am besten an Rakel und Berath, sie wissen, wo was ist und auch wie man das ganze hier organisiert.". Enai sah die beiden an und nickte. Berath nickte der Neuen zu. Sie redeten noch ein Weilchen, dann unterschrieb Enai krakelig den Ausbildungsvertrag. "Habt ihr einen Schlafplatz?" fragte der Meister schließlich. Rakel lehnte sich zurück. Offenbar hatte der Meister ihre Frage gerade selbst gestellt. "Dann hat Rakel ab nun eine Zimmergenossin." meinte er zwinkernd. Enai sah zu Rakel und lächelte. Musste sie auch noch nett sein? Reichte besser nicht schon völlig aus? "Wenn es denn nicht stört?" fragte sie Rakel, und diese lächelte tapfer zurück. "Natürlich nicht. Das Zimmer ist ja dafür da. Und ein zweites Bett steht schon drin.". Enai nickte kurz. Der Meister sagte "Ja, wenn es mal mehr Schülerinnen werden, dann müsst ihr mit Berath das Zimmer tauschen, aber das sehen wir dann ja.". "Oh das wäre aber schade." meinte Rakel. Sie hatte das Turmzimmer ins Herz geschlossen. Sie musste allerdings unbedingt ihren Kuscheldrachen tief unten in ihre Truhe packen, bevor Enai den zu Gesicht bekäme. "Ich kann auch im Keller schlafen...." bot Berath an. "Nein sicher nicht. Es muss ja nicht gleich so unbequem sein oder?" meinte Enai grinsend. "Niemand schläft im Keller, es sei denn er bekommt Arrest." meinte der Meister und grinste nun frech. Enai kicherte leise belustigt in sich hinein. Rakel schwieg betreten. Enai hatte für diese Nacht noch bezahlt, also blieb Rakel etwas Zeit, ihren Drachen beiseite zu schaffen. Enai hatte ein paar Sachen auf der Brücke zurückgelassen, und so löste sich die Runde auf. Kräutersammeln oder das Geheimnis des Wiesengelbtupfling Während Berath mit dem Meister sprach, ging Rakel zu dem Regal mit den Kräuterkundebüchern. Bald wusste sie, wo sie nach den ganzen Winden und Gewächsen würde suchen können. Sie ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer, mit müden Knochen, aber entschlossen, diese Kräuter jetzt zu beschaffen. Sie zog ihre Ledersachen an, gürtete ihre beiden Messer, auch wenn sie damit nicht umgehen konnte, und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Berath fragte "Was gegen eine Begleitung einzuwenden?" und auch ihr Meister fragte zu Rakels Erstaunen "Was dagegen wenn ich dich begleite Rakel?". Der Meister meinte schmunzelnd zu Berath "Lass mich das erst mal mit ihr machen.". Berath stimmte zu nd er Meister zog einen Degen von der Wand. Berath umarmte Rakel. Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht. "Spätestens um 15 Uhr bin ich zurück." versprach Rakel. Berath tätschelt Rakel den Kopf. Er schien anders als James Schwingungen und Andeutungen zu spüren, trotz seiner oft wechselnden Art. Rakel straffte sich, bevor sie sich von Berath abwendete. Der Meister sollte nicht sehen, wie es in ihr aussah. "Soo, bist du bereit?" fragte dieser seine Schülerin. "Ja, Meister." sagte Rakel. "Dann geh vor, ich folge dir einfach mal.". Rakel ging voraus. "Wohin gehst du?" fragte ihr Meister. "Zur Tiefenbahn." erklärte sie. Sie bezahlte beide Fahrkarten, und zu ihrem Glück fuhr bald eine der beiden Tiefenbahnen. Eine gute Stunde später stiegen sie in der Eisenschmiede aus. Die Reise ging zuerst mit Greifen, dann mit geliehenen Pferden weiter. Auch diese bezahlte Rakel. "Gibt's einen Grund das du eine halbe Weltreise auf dich nimmst?" fragte ihr Meister. "Mmmh." machte Rakel. "Keine Prüfung Rakel." erklärte er ihr. Er redete mit ihr, ohne wirklich einen Grund zu haben, erzählte von den Orten, durch die sie kamen, und in denen er zuvor schon gewesen war. Rakel wunderte sich. Hier und da sammelte sie ein paar Kräuter, schnitt eine Blume oder kratzte etwas Moos ab. "Bist du wütend oder traurig Rakel?" fragte ihr Meister. Offenbar hatte sie es nicht so gut verborgen, wie sie gehofft hatte. "Traurig." sagte sie. "Willst du darüber sprechen?" fragte ihr Meister. "Könnt ihr es euch nicht denken?" fragte Rakel und rieb unauffällig an ihrem Auge herum. right|thumb|Rakel und Meister Branwick"Den Grund wohl, aber ich habe dir ja nichts verboten, oder ähnliches.". Rakel sah zu ihrem Meister. "Nein.". Sie zögerte. "Ihr wollt es wirklich wissen?". "Ansonsten würde ich nicht fragen." beschied ihr dieser. "Na gut." meinte Rakel, "Ich hätte von mir aus nicht damit angefangen.". Ihr Meister nickte leicht. Rakel sagte "Es ist schmerzlich, einen Menschen zu enttäuschen und in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, den ich sehr schätze. Die Freundschaft nicht mehr zu spüren, die wohlmeinenden Blicke. Statt dessen nur eine eiserne Maske, oder übersehen zu werden.". Ihr liefen die Tränen über die Wange, sie wischte sie unwirsch fort. Meister Branwick lehnte sich zu Rakel hinüber und zog ein kleines Tüchlein hervor, mit welchem er ihr Gesicht trocken tupfte. Sie lächelte schwach. "Danke.". Ihr Meister sagte "Ich bin nicht wirklich wütend auf dich Rakel, sondern auf James, er ist der Lehrer und der ältere von euch beiden, er hätte das stoppen müssen bevor wir ein Problem bekommen, verstehst du?". Rakel nickte leicht. "Weißt du, ich habe es viel zu oft schon aus der ferne gesehen, wie das bei vielen Paladinen abläuft, sie nehmen sich junge Knappinen und verführen sie. Als 'Lohn' für ihre Freizügigkeit wiederum erhalten sie dann einen Abschluss. Und nun schau dir die ganzen Paladine an, die wir heute herum rennen haben, von einigen glorreichen Ausnahmen einmal abgesehen, sind es Schwachmaten, die viel zu viel mit ihrem eigenen Ego beschäftigt sind, als sich ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe zu widmen.". Rakel schmunzelte leicht ob der drastischen Wortwahl. Ihr Meister seufzte schwer und knirschte leise mit den Zähnen. "Nun, das war hier nicht so..." setzte Rakel an. "Das Problem ist, sollte eine Schule diesen Ruf bekommen, so muss sie auf Dauer dicht machen, ein Paladin hingegen kann sein Leben lang einfach damit weiter machen.". Rakel nickte. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es James nicht drauf angelegt hat, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass er sich sonderlich gewehrt hat, oder?". Rakel lachte kurz auf. "Oh doch, mit Händen und Füßen.". Sie senkte den Kopf. Ihr Meister schüttelte schmunzelnd den seinen. "Du willst mir also sagen das ging alles von dir aus?". "Naja am Anfang ging das von Estrid aus." meinte Rakel. Der Meister stieg vom Pferd ab. "Setzen wir uns einen Moment? Dann erzähle ich wie es war." fragte Rakel. "Die gute Estrd also... ich hab ihr gesagt sie soll dir keine Flausen in den Kopf setzen." meinte er, schmunzelte aber. "Dort hinten." sagte er und kniete an einem Baumstamm nieder. Rakel lehnte sich dagegen. Eigentlich war sie viel zu müde, aber sie würde diese Kräuter finden.. irgendwie. Ihr Meister schob etwas Farn beiseite und deutete grinsend wie ein kleines Kind auf einen gelb getupften Pilz. "Oh hübsch." sagte Rakel. "Ich wusst' es doch!" sagte ihr Meister. "Ist er essbar?" fragte Rakel. Er zog sein Messer und schnitt den Pilz ab, dann setzte er sich neben seine Schülerin. "Essbar würde ich nicht gerade sagen, aber immerhin genießbar. Rakel begann zu erzählen "Am Anfang hat Estrid immer versucht, uns zu verkuppeln. Bis ich ihr irgendwann mal die Meinung gesagt habe. Ich hab mir dann den Meister geschnappt, mich mit ihm an den Hafen gesetzt und gesagt, was von meiner Seite aus Sache war. Dass ich ihn als Meister sehr schätze, dass ich seine Freundlichkeit schätze, und dass ich vielleicht auch ein wenig verliebt wäre ich wüsste es nicht. Aus heutiger Sicht würde ich sagen, ich war es nichtmal wirklich. Er hat das auch als harmlose Schwärmerei abgetan. Wir haben aber gern Zeit zusammen verbracht. Im Laufe der Zeit wurden meine Gefühle aber immer stärker. Ich dachte mir selbst, dass es nicht sehr klever sei, mich in einen Meister zu verlieben, aber das lässt sich nicht wirklich steuern. Oder falls doch weiß ich nicht wie. right|thumb|Rakel und Meister BranwickEs war ziemlich schwer, überhaupt als Frau und nicht als Schülerin gesehen zu werden. Ich weiß auch gar nicht genau wie das überhaupt ging. Ich will da auch nichts schön reden, oder rechtfertigen. Aber Meister Febrosi kann man da zumindest am Anfang keinen Vorwurf machen.". Ihr Meister nickte erneut und lehnte dann seinen Kopf an den Baum an. "Du bist also das erste mal verliebt?" fragte er. Rakel nickte. "Spätzünderin" er schmunzelte. Rakel grinste leicht. Er sagte "Ich weiß das es schwierig ist Rakel, ich war schließlich auch mehr als einmal verliebt, und teilweise sogar unter den widrigsten Umständen, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Dennoch wird man gerade im Alter etwas reifer und verliebt sich nicht sofort in jedes hübsche Blümchen, ind ich dachte eigentlich, Febrosi wäre ebenfalls schon in dem Bereich, wo er diese Reife hat.". Rakel sagte "Bin ich nur ein hübsches Blümchen?". "Ich weiß nicht, als was James dich sieht Rakel, mit welchen Augen er dich sieht. Ich vermute aber, dass seine Sicht der Dinge lauter und ehrbar sein wird... auch wenn er etwas getan hat das ich nicht wirklich gut heiße.". Er seufzte etwas. Dann lachte er leise und meinte "Vermutlich werde ich auch einfach alt Rakel, meine Jugend liegt eine ganze Weile zurück.". Rakel schmunzelte. Er sagte "Wir hatten früher sowohl längere als auch kurzfristigere Liebschaften, doch gerade die kurzfristigen hielten wir unter dem Mantel des Schweigens, kannst du dir vorstellen weshalb?". "'Wir'?" fragte Rakel. "Meine Generation, Rakel." erklärte er schmunzelnd. "Ich vermute das ist immer noch so." mutmaßte Rakel. "Warum denn?". "Und eben diesen Eindruck habe ich nicht, wenn ich mich in Sturmwind umsehe. Überall wird herumgekuschelt und es fliegen die Küsse durch die Luft. Doch bei den meisten ist es so, dass sie ein, zwei Wochen später bereits einen anderen Partner gewählt haben und mit dem ebenso ungeniert durch die Straßen ziehen.". Rakel dachte an Estrid, sagte aber diplomatisch "Mir fehlt sicherlich der Vergleich.". Ihr Meister schmunzelte. "Das ist meist so, wenn ältere etwas jüngeren erzählen.". Rakel nickte etwas verlegen. Ihr Meister fuhr fort "Wir haben unsere kurzen Liebschaften früher unter der Decke gehalten, damit kein böses Blut entsteht und auch aus Respekt voreinander. Wenn sowas wieder auseinander geht, dann verliert keiner von beiden das Gesicht und seine Ehre ist nicht angekratzt, selbst dann wenn er, oder aber sie verlassen werden.". Rakel nickte. "Ja, das stimmt." sagte sie. Ihr Meister biss sich etwas auf die Unterlippe. "Und eben dieser Respekt voreinander wird in Sturmwind und Umgebung mit Füßen getreten und damit wiederum Herzen in Massen zerschlagen, wie altes, unnützes Porzellan, so zumindest sehe ich das als 'Alter Knacker'.". "Und wann weiß man, dass es keine kurze Liebschaft ist?" fragte Rakel. "Andererseits war es auch einfacher für diejenigen, die zu einem Pärchen hinzu kamen. Wenn sie dieses Paarsein offen demonstriert wurde, dann konnte man davon ausgehen, dass sogar ein Lichtbund über kurz oder lang nicht ausgeschlossen war.". Rakel lächelte. Ihr Meister wiegte leicht den Kopf und sah zu Rakel hinüber. "Das meinte ich eben, das ist heute nicht mehr so einfach zu ergründen. Ich habe früher wochenlang um eine Frau geworben, wenn ich dachte es sei die richtige, und zeigte Ehrgeiz, aber eben in einem Maß, das weder anzüglich noch ehrverletzend war... und dabei hat man dann recht schnell erkannt worauf es hinausläuft, verstehst du?". Rakel sagte "Ich habe das Thema Lichtbund heute angeschnitten." sie schmunzelte leicht. "Ach... du hast das angeschnitten? Wie denn?". "Natürlich habe ich nicht direkt gefragt. Ich habe gefragt, ob er schonmal daran gedacht habe.". Der Meister nickte. "Sie hatten schon alles dafür vorbereitet und ... naja. Dann wurde er verlassen. Und bis ... vorgestern hat er gewartet, ob sie vielleicht zurückkommt.". Ihr liefen wieder die Tränen, als sie daran dachte, wie lange James gewartet und gehofft hatte. "Kann ich verstehen." meinte der Meister nickend. "Ja ich auch." sagte Rakel und wischte sich das Gesicht ab. Ihr Meister reichte Rakel erneut das Tüchlein. "Dabei ist sie schon lange mit einem anderen zusammen.". Sie seufzte. "danke". "Behalts..." meinte ihr Meister. "danke... ich bin sonst nicht so ..." meinte Rakel und steckte es in ihren Ärmel, nachdem sie das Gesicht getrocknet hatte. "Für echte Tränen entschuldigt man sich nicht Rakel. Niemals. Für die falschen allerdings sollte man zum Nether fahren." er zwinkerte frech grinsend. right|thumb|Rakel und Meister BranwickRakel lächelte. "Ich kann dir nur eines dazu sagen Rakel, du musst für dich erkennen lernen, ob James der Richtige für dich ist. Und dafür reicht es nicht aus, nur verliebt zu sein.". "Was brauche ich denn noch dazu?" fragte Rakel. "Vertrauen, Ehrlichkeit, Geborgenheit, Verlässlichkeit, das sind mal die ganz wichtigen Dinge.". Rakel lächelte erleichtert. "Wenn dir davon in einer Beziehung auch nur eines fehlt, und du dich entschieden hast, dich im Licht zu binden, dann musst du dir auch sicher sein, ohne das Leben zu können ohne zu leiden.". Rakel nickte. "Ich glaube das könnte ich nicht auf Dauer, das klingt wirklich wichtig." meinte sie. Ihr Meister nickte. "Und eben deshalb ist es auch nicht schlimm, wenn man sich als junger Mensch selbst ausprobiert, wobei ich davon abrate das so übertreiben zu treiben wie die Sturmwinder oder gar die Goldhainer.". Er zwinkert Rakel kurz zu. "Naja... ich bin auch in anderer Hinsicht Spätzünder, scheint's." meinte Rakel gelassen. "Das muss nicht schlimm sein. Es wird erst zu einem Problem wenn du es selbst zu einem machst." fand ihr Meister. "Ich glaube ich schwärme Euch besser nichts von Meister Febrosi vor, oder?" meinte Rakel schief grinsend. Dieser lachte. "Ich glaube das bewahre dir für Estrid auf, die wird sich vermutlich drüber freuen. Ich hingegen... nun ja". Er verkniff kurz das Gesicht etwas und schüttelte den Kopf. Er zog ein geschwärztes Medaillon aus seiner linken Brusttasche und zeigte es Rakel. Es war eine eingravierte Lichtbundzeremonie darauf zu erkennen. "Oooh" sagte Rakel und beugte sich etwas in seine Richtung und betrachtete es genauer. "Wenn ich das nicht mehr bei mir tragen sollte, dann kannst du mir von jedem Mann vorschwärmen, von den du willst, bis dahin aber, besser nicht.". Er betrachtete leicht lächelnd das drehende Medaillon. "Du weißt was das ist, oder?" fragte er und reichte es Rakel weiter. "Ein Bild Eurer Lichtbundzeremonie oder?". Sie nahm es vorsichtig in Empfang. "Ja, schon lange her. Wir hatten in Stratholme diese Sitte, dass wir die statt eines Ringes tragen, jeder Partner eines. Eine exakte Kopie des anderen.". "Jetzt wo ich es halte, tragt ihr es ja nicht, oder?" meinte Rakel und zwinkerte. Sie betrachtete es genau. Ihr Meister lachte etwas und schüttelte den Kopf. Eine dünne Schicht schwarzer Farbe war darauf aufgetragen, sie schillerte in allen Regenbogenfarben. "Schön" sagte Rakel und reichte das Medaillon vorsichtig zurück. "Als sie starb, ließ ich beide schwärzen, auch so war es Sitte bei uns. Und solange man das mit sich trägt, zeigt man, dass man nicht bereit ist für eine neue, enge Bindung.". Rakel nickte. Er nahm das Medaillion wieder an sich, betrachtete es einen kurzen Moment und schob es wieder in seine linke Wamstasche, direkt über dem Herzen. Rakel sagte gerührt "Ihr habt sie sehr geliebt. Nein falsch. Ihr tut es immer noch.". Ihre Stimme klang gefährlich dich an neuen Tränen. Ihr Meister nickte und sagte "Sie war mein fehlender Seelenteil. Das war mir an Freude fehlte, brachte sie doppelt mit, was ihr an Entschlossenheit fehlte, das gab ich ihr und so zog sich das fort.". Rakel lächelte gerührt. "Im Grunde waren wir beide sehr unterschiedliche Charaktere Rakel, aber wir haben und genau dort ergänzt wo wir es brauchten.". Er lachte leise. "Sie war eine Fahrende. Bis wir uns trafen.". "Das weiß ich noch nicht, ob das so ist. Aber zumindest.... oooh wie meine Eltern?". Er nickte schmunzelnd. "Eine Sängerin und Tänzerin." Da Gesicht ihres Meisters strahlte. "Als ich sie damals am Lagerfeuer singen und Tanzen sah, war es um mich geschehen." Rakel lächelte. "Darf ich fragen wie sie hieß?" fragte sie. Er nickte leicht und zwirbelte an seinem Bart herum. "Willst du das wirklich wissen?". Rakel schaute ihren Meister an. "Wenn es irgendwie schmerzlich ist nicht.". "Nein, das ist es nicht... ich habe ihren Namen nur lange nicht mehr laut ausgesprochen.. Jenlynn hieß sie." er schmunzelte etwas. Rakel lächelte. "Hab sie aber immer Lynni genannt, das war zumindest der" er räusperte sich "Kosenamen, den man öffentlich nennen konnte." er zwinkert Rakel zu, welche fieberhaft überlegte, welche unschickliche Namen man aus Jenlynn bilden könne. Sie hatte keine Idee. "Ahja." sie grinste. "Vom Künstlernamem her nannte sie sich 'Shiza die Flammentänzerin', ich habe ewig gebraucht ihren echten Namen zu erfahren, bin ihr über einen ganzen Kontinent nachgereist, für ein halbes Jahr lang. Erst dann hat sie Erbarmen mit mir armen, verliebten Tropf gehabt." er schmunzelte und lehnte sich wieder an den Baumstamm an. Rakel lacht leise. "Meine Güte... da war ich ja richtig schnell.". "Naja, sie hatte viele Verehrer, da ist es schwer die heraus zu filtern, die es ernst meinen und nicht nur auf eine Nacht aus sind, ich hab sie da schon verstanden. Und, es war einfach an der Zeit für mich. Ich hatte das heimatlose herumziehen satt.". Rakel nickte. "Naja, aber nun langweile ich dich schon ewig damit.". "Nein" lächelte gerührt und zwang ihre Tränen zurück. "Das ist nicht langweilig. Und außerdem zeigt es mir, dass ich vielleicht gar nicht so viel kaputt gemacht habe, wie ich befürchtet hatte.". Ihr Meister seufzte etwas. "Rakel... du solltest meine Launen nicht überbewerten.". Sie meinte "Ich reagiere vermutlich empfindlich auf den Verlust von ... Verbindungen.". "Ich bin im Grunde meines Herzens ein Heißsporn, Berath nicht ganz unähnlich. Wenn mich früher jemand geärgert hat, und das konnte nur ein falsches Wort sein, dann habe ich ihn erst mal zum Nummerieren seiner Knochen geschickt." er zwinkerte. Rakel grinste. "Aber ich habe mit den Jahren gelernt, oder besser gesagt lernen müssen, das dieses aufbrausende die Menschen in meiner Nähe erschreckt, oder gar zu Tode ängstigt. Als Lynni noch lebte, wusste sie die richtigen Worte, um mich zur Räson zu bringen, als sie weg war, musste ich lernen, mich selbst zu disziplinieren. Wenn James vor zwanzig Jahren zu mir gekommen wäre, um das mit euch zu beichten, und die Situation mit der Schule wäre so wie sie heute ist, dann hätte das eine böse Prügelei gegeben und anschließend hätten wir uns eine neue Einrichtung für die Schule zulegen können." er lachte leise. Rakel grinste breit. "Wir werden ... Wir werden das nicht an die große Glocke hängen, schon der Schule zu liebe. Insofern treffen da Eure Vorstellungen mit den Erfordernissen der Schule zusammen.". "Ja du grinst du junges Gör... ich habe den krummen Zinken nicht umsonst." er zwinkerte. "Dann waren die Vorträge über die Schmerzen gebrochener Nasen gestern wohl nicht rein theoretisch." stellte Rakel fest. "Nein. Den ersten Nasenbruch habe ich mir mit gerade mal zwölf geholt.". "Oh früh übt sich." meinte Rakel. "Ne halbstarke und vor allem dämliche Kneipenschlägerei zusammen mit meinem Bruder, er meinte ich brächte es nicht fertig, die Tochter des Wirts mit einem flottem, aber ziemlich frechen Spruch anzumachen." er klang amüsiert. "Ja... meinem Vater war das viel zu früh, der hat sich in Grund und Boden geschämt damals. Das Dumme ist... ich wusste damals noch nicht einmal was dieser Spruch bedeutet, ich hab's einfach meinem großen Bruder nachgeplappert." er lachte los. Rakel fragte lieber nicht nach dem Spruch. "Bert hat sich natürlich königlich amüsiert und ich wunderte mich, warum ich auf einmal eine Pfanne ins Gesicht bekam und Sterne zählen durfte." er zwinkerte Rakel zu. "Bert? Der größere Bruder?". "Mein Halbbruder. Bertram Antreye Lichtfang... er war Paladin, also naja viel später. Nun... heute ist er verschollen.". Er seufzte etwas. "Berath meint, sein Freund findet alle. Ob er wirklich all diese Dinge auf seiner Reise erlebt hat?" fragte sie. Ihr Meister drehte den Pilz in seiner Hand und betrachtete diesen. "Wer weiß... wenn es wirklich so war, dann hatte er mehr Glück als Verstand.". Rakel nickte. "Es gäbe Möglichkeiten das heraus zu finden, aber ich möchte ihn nicht unnötig quälen. Er schmunzelte. Rakel grinste. "Er hat heute schon genug Prügel kassiert.". "Und dann auch noch... na er sah nach dem Essen nicht glücklich aus.." meinte Rakel, das Treffen mit Jeneta war wohl nicht wie erhofft verlaufen. Ihr Meister meinte seufzend "Er hat es aber auch heraus gefordert... er hat mich gestern Großväterchen genannt und heute hat er sich so in Rage bringen lassen, dass er mit dem Schwert auf mich einschlagen wollte.". "Er ist wirklich ein Heißsporn." meinte Rakel. "Ja. Kann es ihm nicht verübeln, aber er braucht ebne dann hin und wieder eine härtere Hand.". Rakel nickte. "Ich glaube Berath wird weit vor mir fertig. Er kann schon den Spagat, mit fünf Bällen jonglieren, sich allein durch die Wildnis schlagen....". right|thumb|Rakel und Meister Branwick"Hast du dir eigentlich schon Mal ausgemalt wie dein Perfektes Leben aussehen könnte?". Rakel überlegte und meinte dann "Mein perfektes Leben? Ich glaube das findet auf einer wundervollen, kleinen, palmenbewachsenen Insel bei Beutebucht statt. Mit einem geliebten Menschen, allem, was man zum Leben braucht.... mmmh. Es sei den es wird dann langweilig. Humm.". Ihr Meister schmunzelte etwas und hielt Rakel den Pilz unter die Nase. Rakel schnupperte an ihm. "Dieser Wiesengelbtupfling, ist etwas, das unter Fahrenden Volk gern verwandt wird. Insbesondere dann, wenn sie Entscheidungen treffen müssen.". Der Pilz roch moosig und pilzig, nach lehmigem Waldboden, wie ein Pilz eben. "Riecht nach ... Pilz." bemerkte Rakel scharfsinnig. "Wenn man nämlich vor dem Schlafengehen daran leckt, so sagen sie, wird man von dem träumen, was man sich am meisten von allem auf der Welt wünscht. Ja..." er drehte den Pilz in seinen Händen "... ist auch eindeutig ein Pilz." er grinste. Meister Branwick reichte Rakel den Pilz rüber. Rakel nahm den Wiesengelbtupfling. "Soll ich nachher dran lecken?" fragte sie. "Nimm in an dich und trockne ihn. Und wenn du einmal im Leben nicht wissen solltest, was dir wichtiger ist, dann wird er dir zeigen was es ist.". Rakel nickte. "Naja... hast du alles was du brauchst?" fragte er. "Ähm. Nein. Vielleicht sollte ich noch weiter sammeln.". Ihr war aber deutlich leichter ums Herz. "Na dann mal los.". Er erhob sich schmunzelnd. Zwergische Gepflogenheiten "Hier soll es reichlich Schnurrbärte geben." meinte Rakel, als sie etwas weiter gegangen waren. "Die kitzeln, wenn man Barfuß drüber läuft." erzählte ihr Meister. Rakel lachte. Als sie fertg waren, kehrten sie in einer zwergischen Taverne ein, für den Rückweg waren wohl beide zu müde, denn "Ich bin müde und ich habe schon lange nicht mehr in Zwergenbetten geschlafen." befand ihr Meister auf ihre Frage. "Ganz abgesehen vom Gute Nacht und Guten Morgen Bier.". Rakel stellte ihr Pferd unter und nahm ihm Sattel und Zaumzeug ab. Sie rieb den Pferderücken mit Stroh ab. Ihr Meister verfuhr mit dem seinen ebenso. Rakel gab den Tieren noch zu fressen, dann gingen sie in die Schankstube. "Hallo, ein Gute Naht Bier bitte... also das warme, starke" begrüßte Meister Branwick den zwergischen Wirt. "Gibts hier irgendwo zwei Betten?" fragte Rakel. Der Zwerg musterte die beiden Menschen und fragte "Tut's nicht auch eines?". "Zwei wären wohl besser." meinte Rakel und lächelte schwach. "Das kommt auf die Betten an, werter Herr Zwerg." meinte ihr Meister. "Habt ihr auch Ogergrößen?". Rakel meinte "Stimmt, wenn sie riesig sind... Ich pass' wohl auch fast in Gnomenbetten." sie grinste. Rakel sagte "Kein Bier bitte, sonst schlaf' ich auf dem Weg zum Bett ein.". Der Zwerg fixierte Rakel. "Kein Bier" kam in seinem Wortschatz wohl nicht vor. Wortlos stellte er einen Krug vor die Menschendame. Rakel zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck. "Mmmh gut!". Das Gesicht des Wirts hellte sich auf. "Kein Bier gibt's nicht, Rakel, nicht bei Zwergen." ihr Meister grinste. Er nahm ebenfalls den Krug, den der Zwerg vor ihn abgestellt hatte, und prostete Rakel zu. "Auf echtes Wildhammerbräu!". "Auf die Wildhammer.". "Ho!" meinte der Wirt. Rakel trank ihren Krug aus. Ihr Meister leerte den Krug zur Hälfte, so wie es beim kleinen Volk Sitte ist beim ersten Krug. Der Zwerg kam sofort wieder angetrappelt und schenkte ohne viel aufhebens Rakels Krug wieder voll. "W'hl b'komms!" nuschelt er. "Weia! Was mach ich nun?" fragte Rakel leise. Ihr Meister grinste etwas in Rakels Richtung und flüsterte ihr zu: "Immer nen Viertel Krug übrig lassen, dann ist's keine Beleidigung für das Bier und den Wirt, aber er schenkt dir auch nix mehr nach.". "Dann muss ich noch einen dreiviertel Krug leeren? Ich hoffe, die haben große Nachttöpfe..." murmelte Rakel. Ihr Meister lachte leise. Er nippte nur noch an seinem Bierkrug und lobte in überschwänglichsten Worten die Vorzüge des Zwergenbieres und vergaß dabei auch nicht die regionale Gepflogenheit des Greifenreitens mit in seine Lobeshymne mit einzuschließen, fast konnte man meinen, er sei selbst ein waschechter Zwerg. Rakel trank gemächlich den Krug so weit leer, dass noch ein Viertel übrig blieb und wischte sich den Schaum vom Mund. Sie erhob sich, schwankte und umklammerte die Stuhllehne. "Oooh.". Überrascht hatte sie dem Wortschwall dabei gelauscht. Ihr Meister steht dann lautstark lachend auf und leert seinen Krug zur Gänze aus. "Noch einen als Wegzehrung alter Freund!". Sein Krug füllt sich rasch mit dem mälzigen Wildhammerbräu, dann winkt er dem Wirt zu. Rakel schaute den Meister fragend an. Dieser sagte leise "Anpassung". "Schummerig?" fragte er grinsend. Rakel erwiderte, sich am Geländer festhaltend "ja...". Ihr Meister grinste leicht und flüsterte ihr zu "Du hättest einen Teil des Bieres wegschütten können, als ich so vor mich hin palavert habe.". Rakel lachte. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck Bier aus seinem Krug. Rakel wankte zum ersten besten freien Bett und ließ sich drauf fallen. "Wasch für ein Tag.". "Schlaf gut..." sagte ihr Meister. "Du auch." erwiderte Rakel, zum Ihrsen offenbar zu müde oder zu betrunken oder beides. Sheridan trank seinen Bierkrug noch aus und stellte diesen neben seinem Bett ab, dann legte er sich lang.